A Sad Loss
by DiddyKF1
Summary: A personal request by Magiku Maggi. Specially dedicated to the memory of her stepfather. This is a very emotional story in which Dixie receives news that her father has died, and who else could be there to comfort her? Well, none other than Diddy, of course. Rated K plus for, ... well ... how sad it is.


_**(sigh) Well, for once I'm finally doing something that's not related to my DKxDiddy fanfic, but it won't quite be a happy one, either.**_

_**I was given a request from Magiku Maggi for a short story on a certain girl feeling sad about a loss in her family. I guess it will fit in with what she has been going through, given that her stepfather sadly passed away yesterday. Therefore, I would like to dedicate this story to Magiku Maggi and her stepfather.**_

_**(sigh) Magiku Maggi, I hope this fanfic will wish you and your family well.**_

* * *

The island of Kongo Bongo seemed to feel like a (sort of) happy place for many, given the wet weather that was pouring down, as if today were just a typical rainy day, but for a particular Kong, it would be a very sad day.

Right in the middle of the Kongo Jungle, a cute little female monkey was sitting sadly in front of a tree. She had a pink tank top, a pink beret and long yellow hair.

Her name was Dixie Kong.

The little monkey had her head buried in her arms, covered in tears. She somehow couldn't tell if the drops on her face were tears from her eyes or rain drops pouring all over her, but she didn't care. The poor monkey was just so sad that she couldn't think about anything other than what was keeping her sobbing and weeping so miserably.

Just then, she felt something (or someone) tap on her shoulder.

She looked to her left and spotted another monkey standing right beside here by surprise.

This monkey was familiar to Dixie. He had a red tank top with yellow stars on it, a red cap with the 'Nintendo' logo emblazoned on it and a prehensile tail which looked very useful.

"Hi, Dixie," the boy said very softly, "Are you okay?"

"Hi, Diddy," replied Dixie in a very sad voice, "I … (sniffle) … d-don't know how to t- … (sniffle) … t-tell you this, … (sniffle) … but … (sniffle) … -"

Dixie just stopped and buried her face again. She had no idea how she would tell her boyfriend about why she was sad.

Diddy Kong could tell that his girlfriend was feeling very sad about something. He felt ready to do whatever it took to cheer her up.

"A little animal walked up to me and told me that … (sniffle) … th-that … -" continued Dixie, before pausing again.

"What happened?" asked Diddy worryingly.

"M-my dad has p-passed away!" cried Dixie.

Diddy was shocked. Those very few words seemed to stun his heart so suddenly that he felt as if he was going down a very steep roller coaster or having a heart attack.

"I thought … you hadn't seen them in a long time," said Diddy as he grew on the verge of tears.

"I was hoping that … I … w-would … (sniffle) … g-get to see him again … (sniffle) … at least one more time … after he and mom disappeared, … (sniffle) … but … (sniffle) … I guess I'll forever have to live my life without him!"

At that moment, Dixie broke down completely and slumped herself on the ground in such a huge explosion of tears. She could bear it no longer. She had to let it out now. What was the point in keeping it in?

"(sniffle) Dixie, … (sniffle) … I am so sorry," said Diddy as he, too, burst into tears.

The red-capped monkey felt so sad for Dixie that he wanted nothing more than to hug her and give her any means of comfort.

Dixie almost couldn't look at Diddy. Her mind was greatly disturbed by the sad thoughts and happy memories of her father. Sure, she hadn't seen him or mom in a very long time. She may have been happy that they didn't die when they first disappeared, but now she could only grieve with the fact that she had waited all these years to see her father again and now she would never get that chance.

Finally, Dixie caught a glimpse of Diddy. Tears were streaming down her boyfriend's face as he tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

The two monkeys looked at each other in the eyes for what seemed like ages. It only lasted for a few seconds, although to them time had seemingly stopped.

Soon, Diddy opened his arms and wrapped them around Dixie's back in a very tight hug.

For Dixie, receiving such a hug from Diddy felt like the only good thing that had happened to her all day long. If she could rely on anyone to comfort her, Diddy was seemingly the only one who could provide his girlfriend with all the happy thoughts and jokes that would put a smile on her face.

However, today would be no day for happy thoughts or jokes. Even Diddy felt extremely saddened from there being a loss in his own girlfriend's family, and he was beginning to feel hopeless in giving her any happiness at all.

Dixie wrapped her arms around Diddy's back and gently kissed his cheek.

"I'm so s-sorry, too!" bawled Dixie, "P-please forgive me … (sniffle) … f-for ruining your day!"

"Dixie," said Diddy with shocked eyes, as if he couldn't believe those last few words that blew out of Dixie's lips, "You know I would always forgive you whenever you did something bad to me. I will always love you, my … (sniffle) … s-sweet … p-precious … (sniffle) … D-Di-Dixie!"

Diddy broke down in tears and slumped himself lazily over Dixie's tummy in such depressing sadness. All of the deep feelings he had for his girl had now struck him down and seemed ready to knock him out.

Nevertheless, the two monkeys kept their arms wrapped around each others' backs and refused to end their hug. With the rain continuing to pour in torrents, this was the best that Diddy could do to keep Dixie from getting drenched.

"Diddy," said Dixie in a very soft voice which always made Diddy's heartbeat speed up.

"Y-yes, Dixie?" replied Diddy, letting Dixie know that she had gained her attention.

"I love you too, Diddy!" cried Dixie.

With their tears being exchanged with each other, the two monkeys almost immediately began to blow a huge kiss on each others' lips. The love relationship between the two seemed to grow even more after this very sad moment in the rainy jungle.

They kissed each other for several minutes, although they once again felt that time was stopping and that they would spend the rest of their lives lying on this very spot, hugging and kissing each other like an adorable monkey couple.

As soon as they finally finished their kiss, Diddy managed to regain his composure and allowed Dixie to sit up. However, they still wouldn't end their hug, for they seemingly wanted it to last for the rest of the day.

"Y-you know," Diddy began through heavy tears, "G-given everything you've done for everyone on Kongo Bongo, … (sniffle) … particularly m- (sniffle) … m-me, … (sniffle) … w-we're all very proud of you, … b-but … (sniffle) … I'm sure that if your dad ever heard about you having a … (sniffle) … d-dangerous adventure on Crocodile Isle with me … t-to … (sniffle) … save DK, … (sniffle) … y-your dad would be very proud of you, too."

"Y-you think so?" asked Dixie, wanting to be sure that Diddy's words were true.

"I'm very sure of it," replied Diddy, "If you could see him r-right now, … (sniffle) … he would be smiling at you, … (sniffle) … and he would be saying, 'You are such a brave girl. Be strong for me.'"

As Dixie listened to Diddy's words, her eyes began to flood with tears again. She was once again feeling saddened by the fact that she would never see her father's wonderful smile again. Add to that, having not seen her father's smile for years made her feel much worse.

Diddy quickly realized that he had once again saddened his girlfriend, even though his words were meant to make her feel happy to have a father that would be proud for what she had achieved. This made Diddy explode in tears again, too. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he would only succeed in causing another double breakdown; a time where they both lied on the ground and simply cried all over each other, exchanging tears with one another.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Diddy sadly, "I guess I don't have any happiness to give!"

Diddy broke down again. The terrible feelings in his head were once again striking him down into depression.

Dixie noticed this and felt regretful for thinking negatively about Diddy's words, so she lifted Diddy's red, wet face and kissed his lips again.

"I'm sorry, too! You really are a wonderful friend!" cried Dixie.

Diddy was relieved that Dixie was thinking positively about his words, but he still wanted to add something else that would make her happy for having a great father.

Finally, the red-capped simian found the perfect words that would wipe a few of her tears away.

"H-he's not r-really gone, (sniffle) … y-you know," Diddy began again, "I lost a good racing friend of mine just four years ago, … (sniffle) … and DK told me something that I think … y-you should know, too."

"What is it?" asked Dixie with curiosity.

"The loved ones who die … (sniffle) … n-never truly leave us," continued Diddy, trying to act strong, even in the torrential rain which he had always been afraid of whenever there was thunder or lightning, "Y-you can always find them, no matter where you are."

"Where?" said Dixie.

Determined to prove to his girlfriend that happiness could still exist in some area regarding her father, Diddy pressed his left hand right over Dixie's heart.

"In here," Diddy finished, "In … y-your heart."

Dixie looked down at where Diddy's hand was pressed against her chest.

"Your heart will always have a special place for you," said Diddy, trying not to break down emotionally again, "It's the only place where you'll find those happy memories, … warm feelings, … and … (sniffle) … the loving memories of your father. If he was such a wonderful parental figure towards you, … (sniffle) … then he will forever deserve a special place in your heart, … (sniffle) … and in every heart of those whom he loved and those who loved him."

Dixie placed her left hand right over her heart, and she could suddenly feel a strong heartbeat.

"I think I can feel something," she said.

"You're feeling the happy memories of who your father was," replied Diddy, still leaking tears, "You were a wonderful daughter to him, … (sniffle) … now keep his memory alive and you will be happy that he was a great father. If there was anything he taught you, then you must keep it for the rest of your life. If you could look up at the sky right now and see a spirit of your father smiling at you, then you'll know that he's very proud of you."

Dixie looked up at the dark clouds that filled up the sky and darkened Kongo Bongo. The rain was still pouring in heavy torrents, making it almost too dangerous just to be outside. This triggered a new thought in her head: Why would she be mourning for her father outside when the weather was so crummy that it could almost become a deadly trap.

Then, another new sight crossed her mind.

She closely examined a few select clouds and could somehow see an image of her father's face as a transparent figure being shaped by the clouds.

The transparent face was even smiling, as far as Dixie could see it. That was when she realized that every word that Diddy told her was right.

After staring upward at her father's spirit for several more minutes, Dixie finally turned back to Diddy and let out the first grin she had made all day.

"Thank you so much, Diddy," said Dixie in a mixture of happiness and sadness, "You really are the smartest monkey to ever live!"

Hearing those words made Diddy blush even heavier and grin back at Dixie, with tears still leaking from his eyes. He was very happy to have found a way to put some happiness on the subject on the loss of a close relative. Whenever Dixie was happy, Diddy would be happy, too.

"Diddy, … (sniffle) … I love you so much!" cried Dixie.

"I love you so much too, Dixie!" replied Diddy.

The two monkeys hugged and kissed each other again. They had realized that although a close relative was now gone, there was no reason to spend the rest of their lives feeling sad that they were gone. Even through all the negative thoughts about death, there could still be a way to find happiness, and that was from remembering who they were and what they had done to help make their world a better place for family, friends and even the common good.

"Just remember one thing, Dixie," said Diddy.

"What is it, Diddy?" asked Dixie.

"People die every day, including friends and family, … (sniffle) … but even the lost ones that were so close to us will forever be found in our hearts," said Diddy, "Just remember that your father didn't die in vain, but he died knowing that you were a lovely daughter for him, … (sniffle) … and I'm sure that you will always remember the good things about him whenever you think of him."

"I will, Dids," said Dixie, trying not to cry again, "I will always cherish my dad's memory with fond memories, warm feelings and a special place in my heart."

Diddy just barely avoided crying again as he gave Dixie a faint grin, to which the girl responded with a tearful grin.

Through each and every word Diddy had spoken in the last several minutes, Dixie had learned an important lesson that she would never forget. Although losing a father or a close relative can be very sad, it is always best to remember the lost ones by recalling their happiest memories and cherish them forever. If that could be done, then there could be a sense of happiness … just from remembering that they were great people, or, in their case, primates.

* * *

_**(sigh) Well, … I hope you, Magiku Maggi, have found this story to be inspirational and heartwarming. May your stepfather's memory forever live on in your heart, and may you and your family forever cherish the happiest memories which you had with him.**_

_**Once again, I am very sorry for your loss, and I wish for you a decent recovery. I know that somewhere you will eventually find happiness again. I hope that your road to rediscovering happiness will be a great one.**_

_**With my deepest wishes for you and your family,**_

_**-DiddyKF1**_


End file.
